User blog:HOW DARE YOU/Scott Cawthon vs Toby Fox
That's right! I'm BACK!...for better or for worse...not that many of you probably know me after my hiatus like...ages ago... AAAANYwho, I came up with this recently and I felt like I wanted to share it because, well, I think it's a good idea for a battle even though I don't think that ERB should do it. And that would be the battle of the new game developing icons. Scott Cawthon, of Five Nights at Freddy's fame, vs Toby Fox, of Undertale fame. Both were games that were raved over, though for vastly different reasons. They became viral hits that everybody and their mother knows of now. But that's enough small talk. I haven't done this thing in a while, so let's get down to it...*ahem*... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMPROBABLE RAP BATTLES OF HISTORYYYY! SCOTT CAWTHON! VS TOBY FOOOOOOOOOX! BEGIN S.C.: Let me just talk you through and tell you what to expect, If you fight the king of jumpscares, you're gonna need to check The stats of these raps that'll haunt you soul, And leave your ears ringin' like "uh, hello? Hello?" You're earthbound, homestuck, snowdin your buddy's basement Riding Andrew Hussie's fame like you're his little dick puppet! Using pizza and robots, I can cook up sheer terror. 'Biggest scare you ever made was from a damn flower! And while my legacy is growin' at a never slowin' tempo, You're still trapped under the mountain of your best friend's shadow. T.F.: After FNAF World, I heard you could drop bombs. But with those weak bars? Man, you're 'bout to get dunked on! I made something that changing gaming and leavin' gamers raving! People ALWAYS replaying! But Five Nights? Like those kids--it's not worth saving. I'll tell you what, I'll be nice and give you some pointers. On making GOOD games for dummies and not your microwaved slender. Scott, you keep churning out sequels that simply aren't ready. Just quit milking your franchise and MOVE ON ALREADY! Your hope became desolate once you entered my stage. 'Cuz I just shat on your series worse than your furry fanbase. S.C.: I'm a self-made man of God, you're a lowly e-beggar. And even with that money, Mortis Ghost did it better! And you wanna talk fans? You made kids wanna bone a skeleton! Creating necrophiliacs for a new generation! I'll troussel your bones, and shove 'em in a springsuit. Call that anamatronic "your career," 'cuz its life is now moot. I make a Fox, run and scream, like he's had a bad day. I would tell your system to restart, but there's nothing more to say. Though your nightmare's over, child, I know you really wanna cry After all, I broke your heart more than your run of genocide. T.F.: I'm sorry for your wife. Married to the king of the furries Who climaxes over her like his releases--WAY too early. Your fans you mocked with those secrets you locked, Turning them into Brad Pitt screaming "WHAT'S IN THE FUCKING BOX?!" Now you've got good story to your games, though it's so damn convoluted. But would it kill ya to add some gameplay that isn't so fucking stupid?! I mean REALLY! Why would a decrepit chuck-e-cheese hire a night guard? And why would he stay knowing that bots want to send his body to the graveyard?! You're RUINING HORROR! Please leave the games to the professionals. I'm gracing you with mercy, so fuck off back to your Dollar General. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? COMMENT BELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMPROBABLE RAP BATTLES OF HISTORYYY! Category:Blog posts